Bijuus y Ninjas
by Evunchi2020
Summary: en nuestra sociedad hay dos tipos de personas los ninjas personas que al nacer son personas normales y los Bijuus personas que al nacer tiene orejas,colas y una marqua que decide cual es su amo, yo y mi hermano somos bijuus narusaku
1. capítulo 1: comienzo

**Hola soy yo, Evunchi, ya se me tarde mucho en actualizar y lo siento mucho es que no me venía la inpiración para continuar los fics y justo hoy se me ha encendido la bombilla y me ha venido la idea para un nuevo fic espero que os guste**

Bijuus y Ninjas

capítulo 1 : comienzo

Hola, soy kitsune tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos azules aun que aveces se me cambian de color a rojo,yo y mi hermano Naruto somos Bijuus,no mejor no empiezo asi.

En nuestra sociedad hay dos tipos de personas los Bijuus y los Ninjas, los Ninjas nacen como una persona cualquiera encambio los Bijuus nacen con colas, orejas y una marca, la marca es la marca de un clan y con la primera letra del nombre del niño que sera su amo, mi hermano y yo somos Bijuus de nueve colas y cada uno tiene una marca, yo tengo la de el clan Uchiha y mi amo es Sasuke, ya hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano por suerte mañana empiezan las clases y tengo que acompañar a mi amo.

se me olvido decirosque los Bijuus tienen que avandonar a sus padres cuando nacen e irse a vivir con su amo, y aqui estoy yo en una habitación oscura esperando a que mi amo me diga que hacer

Sasuke-Kitsune arriba que las clases empiezan en una hora-

Kitsune-Si amo-

los Ninjas que no tienen Bijuu nos odian y los que tienen nos desprecian.

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi armario a cojer mi ropa, me cambio y me dirijo a la cocina

Sasuke-haz el desayuno Kitsune-

Kitsune-si amo-

Al menos mi amo me llama por mi nombre y no me llama cosa como otros.

me pongo a hacer el desayuno una tostada con tomate para mi amo y para mi un poco de ramen ( adoro el ramen ),luego pongo la mesa y a el lo coloco su tostada y yo me tomo mi ramen, el se sienta y empieza a desayunar

Sasuke-¿esta todo preparado, Kitsune?

Kitsune- si amo lo prepare ayer

Sasuke-¿cuando?

Kitsune-anoche,amo, mientras dormias-

Los ninjas que tienen Bijuus tienen que ir a una escuela a los 17 años para aprender a controlar todo el potencial de el

Ya era la hora de salir cuando su padre nos intercepto ( el era de eso que no tienen bijuu)

Fugaku-cosa no hagas nada que desonre a nuestro clan-

Sasuke-no se llama cosa se llama kitsune-

Fugaku-eso también va por tí hijo-

Sasuke-si papa-

Kitsune -si señor-

El poder de los bijuus esta medido por sus colas , el máximo es nueve, tambien depende de las colas el don que tienen pero solo llegan a desbelar cual don es cuando su amo desarrolla su maximo poder

ya nos dirigiamos hacia la escuela cuando nos encontramos con Sakura y Naruto ( Sakura es la ama de naruto )

Sakura-¡Sasuke-kun! hola-

Sasuke-uff, hola Sakura-

Sakura (con desprecio)-hola kitsune, ¡Naruto, ven aqui ahora!

naruto( acercandose )-Hola nee-

Kitsune-Hola onee-chan-

y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela

**¿Que os ha parecido? pobre Bijuus, dejando eso de lado si os gustan mis fics ir a mi otra cuenta, se llama cbep es una cuenta que hice yo con mis amigas yo soy E y sobre el fic nuevo poned rewies y el nombre de el padre es ese lo mire en internet**

**Un saludo evunchi-cha**


	2. capítulo 2:LA escuela

**No me lo puedo creer hay dos personas siguiendome airgatou y como hoy estoy tan contenta voy ha escribir dos capítulos y uno epecial de como se conocieron Sasuke y Kitsune ,bueno os dejo leyendo**

Bijuus y Ninjas

Capítulo 2: La escuela

como ya os conte anterior mente yo soy un Bijuu una criatura rara que al nacer su destina ya esta escrito y no podemos luchar contra el, ¿O si?

Ya ibamos llegando a la escuela cuando nos encontramos con Temari y su Bijuu Shikamaru

Temari-Hola Sasuke, hola Sakura

Sakura y Sasuke-Hola Temari

La escuela esta en medio de todas las villas, en tierra de nadie por eso vamos todos los de las villas a ella.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dividieron en Bijuus y Ninjas, cada uno tiene un tipo de asignaturas excepto en algunas en las que tenemos que aprender a juntar corazones

Mi clase es 1B y la de mi amo 1N (por suerte voy con mi hermano), nuestro profesor es el Bijuu de Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei

Iruka-Chicos sentaros que empezamos con la clase, hoy vamos ha dar nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles ¿Quien los sabe?

Lee-¡ Yo sensei eligeme a mi !

Ten ten- Lee tranquilo

Iruka-Kitsune dime los débiles

Kitsune-Las orejas y ... (susurrando) la cola-

Iruka-Muy bien-

¿Por que lo digo susurrando? Sencillo por que mi amo siempre me toca mi cola (le gusta oirme gemir y verme sonrrojada)

Iruka-Que levanten la mano los que les hayan tocado la cola

la mayoria la levanto excepto mi hermano ( el y Sakura no se llevan muy bien)

Iruka-¿ Y los puntos fuertes Gaara?-

Gaara-La boca, las manos y los pies-

Iruka-Muy bien-

Los Ninjas son aclamados héroes en cambio a los BIjuus les tiran piedras.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y salimos al patio

Sasuke-¡Kitsune!

Kitsune- ¿Que tal la clase amo?-

Sasuke- Aburrida, hemos dado cosas que ya sabía ynos han preguntado si hemos tocado vuestra cola, ¿Y la vuestra?-

Kitsune- No ha estado mal-

?-¡Sasuke-kun!-

Sasuke- ¿Que quieres Ino?-

Ino-has estado muy bien en clase, te las sabías todas-

El Bijuu de Ino es uno llamado Sai es un año superior que nosotros, no es muy hablador que digamos

Ino-Sasuke, a la hora de comer, ¿comes conmigo?-

Sakura-Puerca, deja a Sasuke-

Ino-¿Quien me lo ordena tú, Frentona?-

Sasuke-Vamonos de aqui mientras podamos-

Kitsune-Si amo-

Yo no sabía que mi destino no estaba escrito y que tendría que elegir entre el amor y el dever

**Primer capítulo del día hecho estoy la mar de feliz doy las gracias a**

**Guadalupedigimon y a mrcocomanx**

**un saludo Evunchi-chan**


	3. Capítulo OVA

**Gomene,perdon,sorry, ayer no pude subir lo que dije porque estaba ocupada estudiando para los exámenes finales pero hoy subire el capitulo especial**

Bijuus y Ninjas

capítulo OVA: primer encuentro

"FLASHBACK"

Kushina-Minato ya van ha nacer-

Minato-Voyyy

Hospital de la hoja hace 17 años.

Kushina estaba tumbada apretando fuerte para que los mellizos salieran.

Minato-Tranquila cariño todo va a salir bien-

Kushina-Eso ya lo se, solo quiero que salgan cuanto antes-

Lo que ella no sabía es que tendrian que verles crecer desde lejos

Despues de unos minutos salieron eran dos mellizos hembra y macho

médico-Señora lamento decirles que buestros hijos son Bijuus-

Kushina-Y que marca tienen-

médico-La chica tiene el símbolo del clan uchiha y el niño el del clan Haruno, ya hemos llamado a los niños-

Ese podria ser el principio de el terror que desollaría nuestro mundo.

Entonces se abrió y apareció el jefe del clan Uchiha con su mujer y la mujer con un bebé en un brazo y dandole la mano a otro niño

Fugaku-Donde esta la cosa-

Kushina-No es una cosa es MI hija y se LLAMA Kitsune-

Mikoto-Siento mucho su conportamiento Kushina donde esta la niña-

Kushina-En la cuna rosa-

Nunca pense que "eso" pasaría.

Mikoto dejo a su hijo (Sasuke) en mi cuna.

Kushina-Mira que monos estan jugando-

Mikoto-Si pero no piensas que Kitsune esta muy roja-

Esto no otra cosa mucho mas adelante de nuestro tiempo (Esto es un flashback lo ponia al principio)

Yo estaba roja o mas bien sonrojada por que Sasuke me habia cogido la cola,Entonces entró la familia Haruno y Sasuke paro pero luego volvió a seguir. Despues de esa tarde me fui con la familia Uchiha y no volví ha ver a mis padres (**NDA*********:Ella no recuerda el nombre de sus padres lo he puesto para haceroslo mas fácil**)

"FIN DE FLASHBACK"

Sasuke-¿Que hacías Kitsune?-

Kitsune-Recordando-

Sasuke-¿El que?-

Kitsune-Nuestro primer encuentro-

Sasuke-Genial

Kitsune-Kyaaaa(_Gemido amorfo_)

Sasuke(que la acababa de tocar la cola)-Jajajajajajajaja

**Espero que os haya gustado este OVA y lo siento mucho lo de ayer debería haber sibído pero tenía que estudiar un saludo para : mrcocomanx que comento el último capitulo dejad rewies que me animan mucho y me pongo a escribir al día sigiente**

**Nota-NDA= Nota de autor**

**Un saludo Evunchi-chan**


End file.
